Surgical operation tables comprise a patient supporting surface, sometimes called a table top or platform and hereinafter referred to as a platform, a base which may be fixed but which is usually movable, and a support column which supports the platform on the base in such a way that the platform can be raised or lowered with respect to the base.
It is commonplace for such a table to have a platform composed of a main section or sections, usually called a trunk section or sections, and an extension section removably fitted to one, or to each, end of the platform.
An object of the present invention is to provide a surgical operation table with an improved arrangement for securing an extension section to an end of the platform, which enables the extension section to be firmly and automatically locked in position while nevertheless being easily releasable as desired.